Fairy Tail's Team Natsu: The Next Generation Prologue
by OTPGalore19
Summary: In the aftermath of a tragedy, a miracle occurs. But as time passes, will that miracle turn into a tragedy as well? Five chapter prologue to my Fairy Tail Next Gen. fanfic! Reminder: Reviews, follows, and favorites equals frequently updated stories! The cover image for each of my stories belong to me!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, the OC's belong to me**_. **_BTW, make sure to give ZeloraNDZ a follow for me! This amazingly talented author helped me create this piece for you guys! The fancast for this series is on my profile page if your interested!  
_**

The day was gloomy.

It was the time where the sun was supposed to be shining, but instead, the day was dark. The sky was no more than a wide curtain covering the world, not letting a single strand of light to shine. Covered in dark grey clouds, rain fell. Laxus could hear the world crying. Water droplets joined the earth, each one heavy. There was no lightning that roared throughout the skies above. The lightning dragon slayer was too tired to create and hear one.

The day was gloomy.

It suited his emotions well.

* * *

"Hey."

A step, then another. She could feel his presence right behind her. She could feel his sadness radiating, his guilt, his regret. She could feel it all. He was, after all, someone who only she could understand.

She wanted to turn around, give him a big hug and a loving kiss. Then, they would smile. Then, they would laugh. But she wouldn't. It was a day to mourn, not smile. It was a day to cry, not laugh. She did cry already, all day.

"Laxus." Cana turned her head, the same time Laxus curled his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek. The tears were still there, tainting her perfect cheeks, her face. Laxus wanted to wipe them all away, but all he could do was stare into those beautiful purple orbs of hers. Cana herself was hurting. Cana herself was pained.

"It's time Cana." He said softly, pressing his face to Cana's smooth brown hair, his palm stroked the swollen skin of her 9 month pregnant belly. It was comforting, it was calming him. He loved her.

"I know." Cana was trembling and the tears came flowing back down. Sadness engulfed them both.

The tears weren't for someone that was ordinary, it was for someone special, someone loved, someone honored and respected. It was for someone who cared about people, who believed in all the good in the world.

It was for their late guild master.

The third and sixth guild master of the commonly boisterous and powerful Fairy Tail guild.

It was for Master Makarov.

* * *

"We gather here today, to mourn the death of Makarov Dreyar. A loved and cared for master, father, and grandfather. An honorable man who saw greatness and good in every one of us. A man who believed in forgiveness and second chances."

He blocked all of it out, every syllable, every sound. Laxus didn't want to hear another word. Every time he heard a cry, or a speech, he would block it out. He would block it all out, including his feelings.

It wasn't because he disliked or hated his grandfather. It was because he was his grandfather that Laxus wanted to close his ears. He loved him. He cared for him. He was his father, more of an actual father than Ivan Dreyar, his biological deadbeat dad. Makarov took him under his wing, gave him a home and a family.

No matter what Laxus did or how defiant and stubborn he was, his grandfather was always there. Even though Makarov banished him from Fairy Tail after he tried to take over the guild, the old geezer still held him in a small fragment of his heart when he expected him to be cold and unforgiving.

The words and the cries, they all clenched his heart in an iron grip. It constantly reminded him that his grandfather wasn't coming back, that his grandfather would forever be gone. It told him that his grandfather will from now on be nothing more than a distant memory of the past.

The realization tore him up from the inside, it hurt like hell.

"Everyone..."

It was the infamous Erza Scarlet. She was next in sharing her sorrowful words with the rest of the guild, to bring forth another sad yet empowering speech. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying her eyes out. The mighty Titania was also hurting, the Queen of Fairies was also deeply impacted by this great loss.

Her speech had ended with a positive quote, which left Laxus with an aching heart.

"Laxus?"

He glanced sideways at Lucy, then towards his wife. Cana was sitting on a bench, her hand atop her swollen stomach, her back leaned against the table as she sniffled quietly. He realized it was his turn to talk in front of everyone.

So he took a step forward, then another, then another and he repeated the agonizing process with a heavy heart. He was in front of everyone.

It was his turn.

His turn to say goodbye.

* * *

"Makarov Dreyar, my beloved grandfather, was a wonderful master. He was always helpful, always caring." The words left his lips emptily. His gruff fingers tighten around the paper in his grasp. What was he saying? What are these meaningless words?

"He was...is respected and will always be. We all cared about him. We all loved him."

The world was suffocating. He strained to speak the words out. He struggled not to let his voice waver. This was his goodbye. The words on the paper were his goodbye and yet, why did he feel so much pain? As if the words were never meant to be said.

"We mourn for him today."

Such formality.

"We lost him recently."

This was not him.

"We-"

He stopped. This was wrong. Everything about this was wrong. He felt confused and lost, so he surveyed the crowd, looking for the person that could make this right. His eyes met her dark purple's on the bench and she looked towards him in understanding. As if she was inside his brain all this time, hearing his thoughts, feeling his emotions.

He stared at her worriedly. Cana nodded, sure and steady.

The people that were surrounding him were starting to murmur, confused as to why he had stopped.

He stared at her for a long while and after being reassured, he finally broke eye contact. He felt confident then. As he straightened his head, his eyes hardened. Cana's face was still in his head, comforting him.

The paper was crumbled in a second and with intense force, he threw it aside.

"Makarov Dreyar was my grandfather. My father! He was not only cared and loved, he was someone I would sacrifice anything for!"

His voice boomed, along with the lightning outside. This time, it felt right. It felt meaningful. This was him and nobody else.

"Gramps was a respectful guild master yes, but he's more than that. He was so much more that I can't even put it into words. We all knew him, we have all seen his kindness, his love."

He breathed with rage and sadness.

"I used to think of the old man as a fool. His kindness...his forgiveness...his willingness to believe in the good in people. I saw it as a sign of weakness. Me and him, we had our disagreements. I couldn't hate Gramps no matter how I tried, instead my respect for him grew as time passed."

His voice softened and he met Cana's eyes again.

"And my respect for him will always grow. Even if he's no longer here, I will love him, I will respect him."

Her eyes were loving. She wore a smile.

"I advise everyone to do the same to remember him for he he truly was. He may be gone but he will always remain here."

He jabbed his chest, above his heart.

"In our hearts!"

This was what he wanted to say and it satisfied him. It did not cover the sadness inside his heart but he knew he had said what he had wanted to say. This was his message. This was his goodbye.

He meant all of it. He felt all of it.

"And I'll do my damnedest to be one of the best Guild Master's this generation has ever seen. For Master!"

With his right hand, Laxus lifts it up in the air, it resembles the sign that Laxus gave his grandfather at the Fantasia Parade. The guild members held up their hands like Laxus, the sign was reciprocated.

"FOR MASTER!" The whole guild erupted in boisterous cheers. He looks towards Cana's seated form near the bar.

In that moment, he could also see Makarov, sitting beside Cana, smiling at him with proud eyes.

Even if it was his imagination, he smiled back, not realizing the tears welled up in his eyes.

Makarov made the sign as well with his right hand, he then closed his eyes and vanished from Laxus' view.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys! Next chapter will be the introduction of my version of Team Nashi, with new additions. Will there be an introduction to Team Nash as well? Stick around to find out and make sure to leave me a review and tell me what you think! :)**_

"Are you okay?"

Smooth like silk. Laxus didn't know how a voice could sound so comforting and soft, just like silk. The heavy ache in his heart slowly dissipated. He looked to the source of the voice.

"I'm fine."

Cana smiled slightly. She understood that what he was feeling was actually the opposite of fine, but she didn't push. He would talk when he was ready, and that was more than okay for the card mage.

And she trusted him. Oh, how she believed him so much.

The guild was crowded, but silence filled the whole building. It would take time to go back to what it used to be. Loud and noisy. Happy and cheerful. Everyone was sitting on different benches in different areas of the guild hall, eating silently, conversing at times. Natsu had made a strong attempt to lighten the mood. It worked a little.

Laxus and Cana were sitting near the front of the guild. Their bench filled with only the two of them. They both needed time away from everyone. Makarov was a like a father to them. It was a hard day. It was a tiring week. They were distant and their guild members gave them the time they needed, especially since they were in the same boat themselves.

A sudden memory came to Cana and she spoke.

"I had contractions during the funeral."

Laxus' eyes widened a bit. Panic and worry were conveyed through those gray orbs of his. But hidden underneath, hope and excitement were itching to break through. Cana knew what his thoughts were, they were identical to hers. 'It's almost time.'

Cana placed her hand on top of her belly and stroked the smooth skin there. This was where a new life resided, a special person with her and her husbands DNA mixed together. "It started during Lucy's speech. Just dull pain every 15 minutes."

"Cana..."

"It's almost time Laxus. The little Bug Zapper is almost here." She whispered lovingly as she rubbed her belly again. Suddenly, Cana felt a strong nudge against her hand from within her womb, she grinned with enthusiasm.

"Soon."

Laxus couldn't sit still any longer. He left his food and moved towards the opposite side of the bench. His heart felt so light after all the pain he had gone through from Makarov's death. All the painful memories had mostly disappeared and were replaced with hope and excitement for his child's arrival.

His footsteps were hurried, he wanted to be by his wife's side as quickly as possible, to savor the last peaceful moment they'd have together. He wanted... _needed_ to hold her in his arms. He wanted to express how much he loved and appreciated her for giving him an opportunity to be a father.

Cana smiled when Laxus's arms wrapped around her. She had always felt safe when she was enveloped in this strong and powerful man's tight embrace, her slender arms wrapped around the lightning dragon slayers neck as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. The blond fuzz on his cheek tickled her neck as he kissed it. He hugged back fiercely, not wanting to let her go.

Cana furrowed her eyebrows as a small, but sharp prickle of pain suddenly surged through her abdomen. She ignored it, telling herself that it was just another dull contraction. Another spark of pain attacked her and she breathed in through her nose. It was so painful. It throbbed, it clawed through her. Sweat started to accumulate on her forehead as another contraction jolted through her, she groaned in pain as tears welled up her eyes.

Laxus, realizing something was wrong, pulled away worriedly and held her shoulders.

"Cana?"

Cana reached down with both hands and held the sides of her stomach, a few tears leaked out of her eyes. The pain was too much for her to bare. It hurt like hell.

"It hurts."

"What? Thunder are you-"

Cana cried out, catching the attention of the whole guild.

"Oh fuck!" She gasped out.

Laxus' eyes widened. He didn't know what to do.

"Cana!" Everybody started crowding them, coming from different directions. Laxus had never felt so lost and trapped.

"I need to get you to the old hag." Laxus stated referring to Porlyusica. He hands gripped her waist as he gently stood her up, her hands gripped tightly to his broad shoulders. Cana let out another agonizing whimper.

"I'll help." Lucy moved to the other side of Cana and helped Laxus. Erza did the same.

Cana let out a blood curling scream. An audible splash filled everyone's ears as Cana groaned in discomfort, Lucy and Erza moved back. Laxus was the last one to look down, a clear fluid pooled around his and Cana's feet.

The color drained from Laxus' face, inside he was panicking. But he needed to be strong for Cana, he needed to be her rock.

So after hooking an arm around her waist, he picked her up.

* * *

It was painful to hear. It was tearing his ears. The screams of his wife, the love of his life. The painful shrieks of torture. Cana was in pain and Laxus could feel it.

He gripped her hand tightly, not daring to let go, unwilling to leave her when she needed him.

"Come on Cana."

They had arrived just in time to Porlyusica. She had greeted them in a hurry and she went directly to work.

"You! I need you to get out!" The pink haired old woman shouted in exhaustion. Her eyes staring angrily at him, as if he was the center of her frustration and exhaustion. Cana was still screaming on the bed, her legs apart, struggling to bring their child into the world.

And Laxus was beside her, like he always was.

"No." He stated simply.

"You stubborn brat! I need you to get out; men aren't allowed during the birth!"

"Didn't you hear me hag, I said no." He repeated. His voice soft but strong. Not demanding, not pleading for permission, but firm. Porlyusica went silent; in that moment Laxus sounded more like his grandfather. She then sighed tiredly a second later. She pointed her finger at him, her eyes still held anger and fury but underneath she felt a sense of pride.

"Thick headed like your grandfather! You can stay but DO NOT disturb me."

As Porlyusica moved to the side to gather towels and warm blankets, Laxus took the opportunity to actually look at Cana's appearance. Beads of sweat accumulated her forehead, making the brown locks of her hair in the front stick to her face. Her blistering red face contorts in unimaginable pain as she bites her lip, the faint sound of an agonizing moan tears through her sore throat.

Pain filled eyes glance towards Laxus in assistance and reassurance, which in turn breaks Laxus' heart. Cana was a strong woman in every definition of the word. To see how vulnerable and lost his Cana was, hurt him.

After turning her attention to Cana, Porlyusica reached down under the sheet covering Cana's legs with one of her gloved hands, and checked her cervix. The old woman's eyes had widened a bit at the realization, her fingertip had touched the baby's head. The slight change of expression on the hag's face concerned Laxus and Cana. Porlyusica raised her head to look up at the soon to be parents.

"On the next contraction, I need you to push! The head is starting to crown!"

Cana's muscles tense up, her face pales slightly as her hesitant eyes land on her husband's gray ones. Laxus leans in to lightly kiss the tip of Cana's nose.

"You're the strongest woman I know Thunder, you can do this. Just breathe through the pain."

Cana moaned in pain as a contraction tears through her core, she takes a breath as she sits up on the bed and bears down. Laxus stood on the left side of the bed, his right hand was held in a vice like grip. Laxus couldn't help but glance down towards Cana's covered legs, the towel underneath was already drenched in blood.

This whole process worried him immensely, inside his heart was breaking for Cana and the uncomfortable and painful changes she had to go through. He was a mess internally, torn between the mixed emotions he had. But his heart told him that he had to be strong for her, that he had to put himself aside and be there when she needed him. Even though that meant that his hand had to be used as a stress ball.

As Cana pushed the second time, she groaned in pain as tears welled up in her eye lids, she felt searing pain from her opening.

"The head is crowning Cana, just keep breathing through it."

As Cana continued to painfully push through her contraction, an audible snap echoed around the room. Laxus grimaced as he glanced down towards his two broken fingers, which started to swell. After the contraction, Cana breathed in heavily as she tried to catch her breath. Laxus couldn't stop the annoyed expression from forming on his face.

"Bloody hell woman, you broke my fingers! If you tighten your grip a little more, you might shrink it!"

"Oh I'm so sorry! If I wasn't using all my energy to push your child through my straw sized vagina, then I'd be more sympathetic to your broken fingers you fucking pussy!" She snaps bitterly before groaning through another contraction.

"Oh so now it's my child." Laxus mutters silently, Cana responds with another tight squeeze to his broken fingers, Laxus bits his lip at the action.

With a drawn out grunt from Cana, the baby's head slides out with a small splash. Porlyusica grabs a small towel to dry the baby's head and face off.

"That's it child, just breathe. Your almost there, just a few more pushes and he'll be here."

Against his better judgement, Laxus looked down towards Cana's legs, the color drained from his face as his eyes glanced towards the exposed head of his child. Some traits were already noticeable. The kids ears resembled his own, and there were fine tufts of hair that covered the top of its head.

Cana groaned again as she bore down, her cheeks were red with effort. She was so exhausted and sore. Her body was ready to give up and rest, but she knew she couldn't do that. Her baby was counting on her to bring him into this world. Her husband was counting on her to make him a father. Her baka of a father needed to meet his first grandchild. So with all the effort and strength she could gather, Cana gave one hard push.

After a few moments, a small cry erupted into the previously quiet room. The baby was lifted up in a towel, Porlyusica reached out to Laxus with a pair of scissors in one hand.

"Laxus, do you want to cut your son's cord?" This was the only moment that Porlyusica was even willing to call Laxus by his name. Laxus' heart sunk down to his stomach as he nodded numbly, he leaned in and reached for the scissors. After cutting the appropriate spot, Porlyusica wrapped the boy up in warm blanket and handed him into Cana's awaiting arms.

The new mother stroked her son's cheek lovingly, a few tears streaked down her face. She then moved her fingers through his soft fine mop of sandy blonde hair, her eyes widened at the realisation.

"He looks just like you Laxus, except his hair is darker." Cana giggled at the thought of her son being a mini Laxus.

Before starting the afterbirth, Cana had looked up at Laxus.

"I need you to hold him while I finish, Sparky."

"But Cana what if-" Before Laxus had a chance to finish, the boy had already been placed in his arms.

"Rest his head against your chest, and then move your hand up from his bottom to support his neck...there you go. Now while your still supporting his neck, gently move his head to the crook of your arm. There. See Sparky, your a natural!"

Laxus stood as still as a statue as he cradled his son in his arms. He felt as if his heart had jumped out of his chest as he stared down at the squirming bundle. He hesitantly reached out to stroke the baby's scalp, and was caught off guard at what happened next. A pair of eye lids opened wide, gray eyes stared up at the towering figure in his view. Laxus stared down wide eyed into the eyes that resembled his very own, a few tears trailed down the grown mans cheeks as his son's mouth turned up into a smile.

* * *

It was midnight. The bright stars shined through the window sill inside Porlyusica's clinic. Laxus let the moonlight shine throughout the room, the mass of his woman on their bed moved slightly as she sighed in her sleep. That's what the past few hours consisted of, star gazing and father/son bonding with Luke. It took awhile but after consulting with the rest of the guild, they finally decided on a name. Lukas Adrian Dreyar, Luke for a a nickname. 7 ½ pounds. The little guy had everyone wrapped around his tiny finger, especially his parents. They could already tell that he would be a mommas boy, but what they didn't expect was for him to be a daddy's boy as well.

The lightning dragon slayer was completely mesmerized with his son as he observed him from the inside of his bassinet. And it seemed that Luke was mesmerized with his father, his eyes bore into Laxus' soul as he sucked on his chubby thumb. Laxus waved a pinky in Luke's face, which caused him to grip onto to it with his chubby hand. Laxus had so much pride in his son, so much love. It was a different feeling for the lightning dragon slayer. It was like his love for Cana, except he loved his son a lot more. It wasn't a feeling that could be described in words.

He wanted to protect him, be there for him. He wanted to be the type of father that his real dad wasn't. Hell, he wanted to be better than that, better than Makarov. So in that moment, he reached into the bassinet and lifted his son up in his arms. As he cradled Luke, he locked eye's with the newborn. He made a vow to be there for Luke when he always needed. To love him unconditionally. To be his guide through life as he grew up in this dangerous and fucked up world. To teach him the most important lessons he'd need to know in order to survive the trials and tribulations of his life to come. To be his father. And with one softened but firm look in his eyes as he gazed at his son, his vow was set in stone.

And to prove that the vow was received, Luke cooed softly. Laxus smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_**18 Years Later**_

"What the hell is wrong with you?! The mission was simple, protect the villagers and fend off the attackers. Instead, you disobeyed me and took matters into your own hands. Now I have reporters on my ass because you couldn't follow directions. You almost killed someone!" His voice boomed throughout the office. The young man in front of him flinched at the sound of his father's loud voice, these lectures with his father seemed to be an often occurrence the past 6 years.

"I only did what I thought was right." Luke responded with a small hint of guilt, but he still held his tone. He did what he to do. His actions were right, weren't they? His father had never fully trusted him. Did he doubt him that much?

"But you disobeyed me. I gave you clear instructions, and you blatantly ignored them! You know the rules Luke, we don't fight lethaly unless we have no other choice!" Laxus's voice boomed throughout the room and Luke could feel his heart pace quicken.

But it wasn't fear. It wasn't embarrassment. And it wasn't guilt this time. It was anger and frustration. Ever since he could remember, Luke did everything his father asked of him. Whether it was to watch his little sister Lana or to help his Aunt Mira at the bar. So all it took for his father to lose faith in him was to make one mistake? That didnt make sense. Luke was a man know, and he wanted to be treated like one. There was something within him that snapped. Something he had kept hidden for the past 6 years, denial and his right to stand up on his own.

"IT HAPPENED, POPS. NOBODY GOT KILLED!" He shouted out loud. It was so loud that his throat croaked a bit after. What had he done to make his father doubt him? What. Had. He. Done?

Laxus was taken aback for a second from his son's loud outburst. His son's face was red and crunched up in anger, and his fist's were clenched at his sides. Had he just raised his voice? To him? Anger rose from within Laxus. This was his son. He held his expression, stern and angry.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE!" He countered. He did almost kill someone. And that was unacceptable, dangerous. It was unpredicatible. Like Ivan.

"ALMOST! THE GUY'S LUCKY I STOPPED AFTER DAMAGING HIS MONEY MAKER!" Luke said gesturing to his own face to prove a point. The young lightning dragon slayer didn't back down. He wasn't going to, not after 6 years of obeying his father with no questions asked. No. Today, he was going to stand up for himself.

Laxus felt another moment of burning rage. "DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AGAINST ME!"

A sudden silence filled the room that Laxus didn't expect. He knew that this was going to be the end. Luke wanted to shout back but he knew it was pointless. His father would never listen, would never understand. After a moment, Laxus sighed as he sat down in his chair in exhaustion. He ran a rough and calloused hand over the blonde stubble on his face and into his graying blonde hair.

Laxus didn't want do this, but Luke didn't give him a choice. He hated saying this, hell even thinking this way made his stomach twist. But he couldn't trust his son, and it hurt like hell to admit. But with the more stubborn and defiant features appearing as Luke grew up, Laxus' worry became more prominent. Cana explained to her husband that their son's hard headed behavior reflected his own. But even though that was true, the behavior that his son reflected reminded him of his father's, and that frightened him.

With a drawn out sigh, Laxus spoke up. "I didn't want to do this, but you didn't give me a choice..."

Laxus strokes his beard, "From now on, you are suspended from taking missions until I say otherwise or in case of an emergency. Every afternoon for the next three months, you will train with Gildarts. And every morning, you will train with me and Titania. When you are not training, you will help Mira at the bar."

"You can't do that. My team needs me."

"I _can._ I'm the Guild Master, but more importantly I'am your father. You wanted to be treated like a man, right? Well men admit when their wrong and accept their punishments. You should be thankful that I didn't expel you. That's what your Grandpa Makorov did to me when I was about your age, and it took me _years_ to even earn his trust back. You, Nashi, J.T, and Galina are strong together. And they will continue to be strong without you."

"This is total bullshit! I get suspended for _almost_ killing a guy, and what does _he_ get? Arrested by the Council and sentenced to 15 years in prison. He's killed 100 villagers each from different towns, most of them being children!" Luke storms out of the office, he slams the door on his way out. He brushes past Cana and Erza as the two women make their way towards the office.

The card mage and the Queen of Fairies silently enter the office, Laxus gripped his head tightly as he sighed. Cana moved behind him, her small warm hands moved to his tense bulky shoulders. Laxus let out a loud breath as Cana worked her magic, loosening the knots in his shoulders and his back.

"From the look on Luke's face, I'm assuming things didn't go well...?" Cana rubbed a certain spot on Laxus's shoulder, which caused the lightning dragon slayer to moan in pleasure.

"I'd be surprised if it did. Look Thunder, trust me when I say that I didn't want to come to this conclusion..." He turns around to face Cana. His eyes soften in worry, which in turn causes Cana's face to pale a ghostly white. She knows what he's implying.

" _No_ , Laxus. Our son is not your father. My son is not insane, how could you even remotely think that!"

"I don't think that, okay? I'm just taking certain precautions to ensure his well being. I don't want my father's influence in our lives. I was blinded by his influence and it nearly _destroyed_ me, I don't want that for Luke." Desperation laced within the lightning dragon slayers voice. Cana sighs as she wraps her slender arms around his neck.

"That won't happen, Sparky. Luke is surrounded by so much love. When I was pregnant with him, it had gotten so bad that Lucy and Mira competed for the role as Godmother. Our children have our blood flowing through their veins Laxus, they're meant to be hell raisers."

"Not Lana, she's gonna be my sweet little princess forever."

"Jellal had the same thoughts with Rosemary, he was in for a rude awakening on her 8th birthday." Erza crossed her armored arms as she smirked.

"Your a little too late, Sparky. During the kid's training session today, Lana claimed that Nash was her boyfriend. She even had the bright idea to mark him with an electric jolt. The kid has a scar on his collar bone."

Laxus froze, his muscles tensed up as he glared at the office door. The fact that the little fire breather had the nerve to even be associated with his little girl pissed him off. He made a move to stand up, but was stopped when two surprisingly strong hands pushed his shoulders down, urging him to sit. His heated glare was now directed into a pair of purple eye's.

"Let me go, Cana."

"No." She turns towards Erza.

"I have a lunch date with Gildarts." She then motions towards a fuming Laxus, Erza nods her head in understanding.

"Go ahead, I'll make sure he doesn't leave this room until he calms down." Cana pats Laxus' cheek lovingly before exiting the office. Laxus sighs as Erza blocks the door with her sword.

"You know when I assigned you as my second in command, I didn't picture you being my baby sitter as well."

"I received a mission request from the Council. It requires Team Nashi, all of them."

"Luke can't go, he's grounded. I'll send someone else."

"With all due respect, they don't want anyone else. Apparently, the mission requires our assistance."

He sighs. "Where is this so called mission located? What type of mission is it?"

"A secured warehouse in Hargeon. It is an S-Class mission that requires an investigation."

Laxus sighs.

* * *

"What happened this time?" The voice was laced with a large amount of annoyance, which in turn pissed off Luke. It was shocking at how a voice could ignite the raging fire within the lightning dragon slayer.

"I'm already pissed, Nashi. I don't need to hear your dumbass voice right now."

Her face turned red.

"And the fact that your voice is to annoying to hear makes things worse."

The pink haired fire dragon slayer's arms were out in front of her in a crossed position and they were clenched with great strength. She wore a red sleeveless jacket that stopped just above her waist, and a white undershirt that covered her bindings on her chest. Luke could see the twitch of anger in her brown eyes and the madness behind them, as if saying, "If you dare, come fight me."

"Wanna say that again, Asswipe?!"

Luke narrowed his stormy gray eyes in mock anger, masking his amusement. There was always something amusing in Nashi's childish anger. He wouldn't want to waste that amusement now, would he?

"I would love to. But I bet you can't take it."

"YOU LITTLE-" Nashi attempted to throw a right hook to Luke's jaw, but a strong hand pulled her arm back to her side.

"That's enough."

Luke grinned. "The Great J.T Justine! Just in time!"

J.T spared a small glance towards his best friend with a stoic expression, after a few moments he sighed. He didn't want any more trouble. The two were lucky that he had just finished his photo shoot for Sorcerer's Magazine. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and ran his fingers through his curly mop of milky green hair. His arm had moved around Nashi's waist to pull her towards him. Nashi paused her glare match with Luke and turned towards her boyfriend of 3 years, she stared into his blue eye's. She was surprised at how calm she felt whenever she locked eye's with them.

"Babe, why don't you go and hang out with Galina? She's rehearsing a song she's been working on for us to perform this weekend. I'll handle him." J.T recommended, trying to avoid another catastrophe that would occur if Luke fought with her again.

Luckily, Nashi seemed to reconsider. She leaned in to peck J.T on the lips, and then stepped away from him.

"Whatever. Just handle this prick."

Feeling satisfied with the insult, Nashi let out a relieved sigh and smirked at Luke. She strutted away, swaying her hips in the process and letting out a rythmic whistle. J.T's eye's glinted devilishly as they darted towards her waist, watching her hips move from side to side.

Luke pouted childishly. "J.T!"

J.T turned his head towards Luke, ignoring his childish antics. "What happened?"

"Didn't you see? She was going to-"

J.T curtly shook his head and crossed his arms. "No. Not Nashi. What happened with your Dad?"

 ** _A/N: Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update more often, only 2 chapters left! :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: There's actually 2 more chapters after this, they should be out soon.**_

Luke thoroughly explained to J.T what had transpired between him and his father.

"So, that's how it is."

Luke let out a tired sigh. His irritation and anger still radiated from his body. It was annoying him to death. His father was angry with him and all he did was defend himself. He didn't like it. It left a weird feeling inside of him.

"In the end, all is good right? So why the fuck should he be mad at ME?!"

J.T stayed silent the entire time. He tried to find the words that would calm Luke down, but he also wanted to give him a reason why his father did what he did. In all honesty, J.T agreed with the Master's decision and words. What his bestfriend did was dangerous and it could ultimately tarnish the guild's good name. But he couldn't say that to Luke. No, he didn't want Luke to think that he was against him because that wasn't true at all.

"I think your father was just trying to do what he thought was right. Both of you have different perspectives but I know he means well, Luke."

It was Luke's turn to stay silent, but his eyes still held anger in them, unforgiving, unwilling to back down for what he stood for.

"You just need to understand-"

Luke stormed away from his best friend in annoyance, J.T sighs.

* * *

"Hey Nashi!" Nashi turned her head to the source of the voice. She was currently heading to the studio to meet her bestfriend Galina Redfox. The two had been bestfreinds since they were infants.

She recognized the owner of the voice as her eyes meet familiar pairs of brown eyes. "Nash! Seraphina! Hey guys!"

Nash grinned, Seraphina giggled. They both ran to their big sister in a hurried manner, as if having a really important thing to say to her. It was proven true when they reached her.

"I have something awesome to show you sis!" Nashi lost it internally as she noted the smug grin on Nash's face and the confident tone in his voice, the same tone herself and their father used constantly.

"Guess what Nashi?!"

But ultimately, Seraphina's adorable enthusiasm won over Nashi's heart. It didn't help the fact that Seraphina's cuteness level was at its highest, with her big brown eyes and those adorable pink pigtails. With not being able to control her excitement any longer, Seraphina pulled out a golden key from her pocket. It glowed and sparkled. A golden celestial key, from the 12 zodiacs.

"Taurus?!" Nashi exclaimed with excitement.

Serephina was able to obtain a golden key, a quite strong one at that. Nashi couldn't feel more excited and proud for her sister. Seraphina let out a happy grin of her own, similar to that of their dad's; the infamous legendary fire dragon slayer.

"I know right?! Isn't this great?!" Nashi couldn't hide it in anymore. She hugged her little sister with great strength, a large grin formed along the lines of her mouth.

"Make sure I'm there when you make the contract official!" The fire dragon slayer loosened her grip as she let go of her sister.

"Of course!"

Nash rolled his own pair of brown eyes before softening them at the scene. It was endearing, truly. The love of sisters. The boy smiled a soft smile.

Nashi turned towards her little brother with a soft and enthusiastic smile. "What about you, little bro?" She raised her eyebrows in question and wonder, her fingers reached out and ruffled the blonde shaggy tufts on the boys head.

Nash, a little shocked at the sudden change in focus, widened his eyes a little. But soon, his face turned cocky and confident. "I learned a new fire trick from dad." He said smugly.

"That's great! I'm happy for you! Can you show me?"

Nash was an extraordinary fire mage, just like his father and big sister. But his fire magic was different, it became more dangerous and stronger as he grew up. After Levy searched through every book she could find, she finally found enough information to classify Nash's situation. The whole guild was shocked to find out that Nash's fire magic was an ancient type of fire dragon slayer magic that was similar to his father's. Except they were hotter and they spread quicker than most flames.

Nash closed his eyes in concentration. His hands circled around each other, a bright red glow emmited from in between his small fingers as he opened his palms. A small flame glowed brightly from in between the palms of his hands, Nashi and Seraphina's eyes glinted in wonder and excitement. A small golden glow emitted from the center of the flame. After a few moments, Nash opened his eyes and closed his palms with a devilish grin formed on his face.

"That was awesome Nash, I'm proud of you too!" Nashi reached forward to give her brother a high five.

"It was hard concentrating with Lucky around!" Nash grinned at the thought of his furry friend. The exceed and fire dragon slayer were inseperable since birth, just like their respective father's.

Seraphina pouted. "A new fire trick from dad and he's already cocky. Geez!"

Nash glared at his twin sister, a vain popped out on his forehead as his irritation grew. "You're cocky too, hypocrite."

Nashi rolled her eyes, shaking her head in the process. "C'mon guys, stop." Her eyes glinted in anger as she noticed a small scar on Nash's collarbone. Nash flashed his bright fangs in pride.

"Lana's my girlfriend now! I've even got my own mark as proof!"

Nashi thought of a billion different ways to intimidate the young lightning dragon slayer, make her think twice before messing with her little brother.

A thought appeared in Seraphina's head as she remembered something. She grabbed Nashi's arm, her lips formed into a wide smile.

"Galina's practicing for the show this weekend! You should hear her new song. It sounds amazing!"

Nashi blinked. "A new song already?"

Nash chuckled. "You know Galina, she's a hardcore singer. Heck, she has a better voice than Uncle Gajeel." The trio of Dragneel siblings realeased loud bouts of laughter.

As they entered the studio, the pair was greeted by a wonderful voice. The soft strum of a guitar filled Nashi's ears and an enchanting voice echoed throughout the studio. It tugged on Nashi's heart in an instant. She was frozen in amazement.

Galina was at the center of the stage in the large studio, a green drum set along with a red and a yellow guitar stood near the back of the stage. A large banner hung above the stage, large dark colored letters read "Black November". Her eyes were closed, her soft and pale lips moved with grace. Her rough fingers strummed her guitar softly but steadily, creating combinations of notes that made the song even more beautiful.

" **I was good and fine without your soul, you made me believe that I wanted the world.**

 **It turns out that it was all just foolish lies, and that's why I cry myself to sleep at night.**

 **But I'm a lot stronger than the average girl, and I plan on taking over the world.**

 **I can get over a little heartbreak, after all it was my foolish mistake.**

 **Don't tell me, you need me.**

 **Cause you know that I'll be there.**

 **Stop it now, cause you know.**

 **How I feel and I'm in despair.**

 **You've put a little bit of poison in me, don't know what I'd do or how I'd breath.**

 **I hate everything you do to me, I wish you didn't own a part of me.**

 **I wish that you would just stay out of my mind, or better yet just stop wasting my time.**

 **But I'm so stupid and in love with you.**

 **Stop doing things to screw me up."**

Galina opened her eyes, the boisterous sound of cheering filled her ears. After removing the strap of the black guitar and setting the musical instrument beside her, the dark haired iron dragon slayer looked up to meet her best friend's eyes.

"Well, what do you think of the song? Is it great enough for us to perform this weekend?"

Nashi could only grin proudly.

"The song was awesome! I Loved it!" Her response was followed by outbursts of obnoxious approval from the twins.

Galina smiled as she stood up and walked closer to the three of them. A small shy smile graced her lips as she crushed all of them into a big tight hug. Despite the rough and rugged feature she inherited from her insanely tough father, she thankfully acquired her mother's bubbly personality.

The sudden movement earned a yelp from Nash and giggles from both Nashi and Seraphina.

Nash blushed in embarrassment. "Don't just hug people like that outta the blue!" He squirmed uncomfortably until Galina let go with a laugh.

"Don't be like that Nash! It was just a friendly hug!" Seraphina scolded half-heartedly.

Nash responded with an exasperated sigh. "Whatever. I'm gonna go see what mom and dad are up to." He grumbled, walking towards the door.

Nash wasn't fond of physical affection. The thought alone would always make his cheek turn red as a tomato, he hated it.

Seraphina shook her head but she smiled. Nash opened the door and left without another word.

"I'll go with him. He's such a baby." Seraphina took a step towards the same door Nash had just exited through.

Nashi gave Seraphina a pointed look. "Don't mention that in front of him though."

"Heh, I know sis." Seraphina left and the door swiftly shut.

"Anything happen while I was practicing?" Galina asked suspiciously.

Nashi frowned. "You know Luke."

Galina raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised." Her face was expressionless.

"Sarcasm noted."

"What happened this time?" Galina asked, crossing her arms in question. She wasn't surprised that Luke got into trouble again, especially with him being annoyingly stubborn most of the time.

"Did he fight Master? Or whine and cry until he got his way?" A teasing grin brighted Galina's face.

Nashi shook her head. "Nah, nothing like that. I just heard shouts inside the Master's room and Luke came storming out. Angry."

"It's about our last mission, isn't it? The female iron dragon slayer sighed.

Nashi reciprocated the sigh, "Yep."

"I have to agree with Master even though I don't know what they talked about. He almost killed someone. Luke knows we don't kill unless we have to, regardless whether or not he lost control."

Nashi nodded in agreement. "Killing the guy would've been completely unnecessary, I'll admit I was kinda freaked out that Luke was willing to risk everything to take it to that level.."

"The reprucussions would've been worse. The guild's name, Luke's life and rep, everything." Galina's eyes were far away, thinking of all the possible outcomes if Luke had killed the person, imagining all the possibilities. She ran a tired hand through her dark long hair, her pierced eyebrows were creased in thought.

Nashi let out another wearing exhale. "I know. J.T's calming him down right now. I hope."

Galina stayed silent for a moment before giggling.

Nashi blinked. "What the hell are you laughing for?"

Gallina's eyes held mischief and Nashi knew she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear. "You tried to approach him, but failed again huh?"

Nashi felt a growing irritation build up, her face reddens in embarrassment and anger altogether. She did intend to politely and peacefully talk to Luke. But the arrogant bastard didn't give her a chance. And although flawed, Nashi did her best. But Luke ruined it like he does everytime she's tried. She hated that he knew how to get underneath her skin.

"I tried my best okay! But the prick ruined it!"

Galina laughed. The door creaks open, catching the attention of both girls.

A little boy with messy black hair walked in, his exceed partner Tigerlily was right behind him. He stepped into the cold room and his sunset eyes caught his older sister's.

"What is it, Steele?"

Tigerlily took a step forward and coughed. "Master Laxus has requested your presence in the guild hall."

Steele shifted his weight to his left. "The Master wants to speak with you two, along with Dreyar and Justine."

Nashi and Galina glanced at each other in confusion.

* * *

"Luke!" Luke stopped his legs from taking another step. The voice was familiar, a voice he knew all too well, someone of importance to him. Luke felt a faint smile gracing his face, he turned his body to feel a small weight collide onto his chest.

"Maximus." The light blue exceed was crushing him in a hug and Luke hugged him back earnestly. It was until a few moments later that the furry friend let go.

Maximus looked straight into Luke's eyes. "I heard what-"

"You heard, huh?"

Maximus closed his mouth abruptly, he noticed that his friend's eyes still held anger.

"Look, I don't need a lecture okay?"

The shapeshifting exceed didn't know what to say. He obviously sided with Luke but he knew the Master meant well, Luke was his son after all. But the question at hand was who he sided with, so he answered honestly.

Maximus sighed. "I'm not against you, I side with you Luke."

The storm behind his eyes seemed to have calmed. Luke looked down to his shoes and closed his eyes with great strength. Luke could hear the subtle honesty in Maximus' voice.

"I'm sorry Max."

Maximus shook his head and smiled. "You don't have to be sorry!"

Luke smiled a bit as he looked back up to meet Maximus' eyes again."You were called to the guild hall. Let's go there together!" Maximus exclaimed, the crown on his head shifted slighly as he jumped and thrusted a paw into the air.

Luke rolled his eyes at his friend's excitment. But another waving rage grew in his gut at the thought of speaking wiith his father again. He hated the relatively new relationship with his father, things were never this complicated. But Luke realized that he had no other choice but to ride out this devasting wave.

"Why?" Luke questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Maximus shrugged. "Master wants to speak to you and the rest of your team." The mention of his band of friends eased his anger.

Luke could only sigh again in defeat. "Fine. Let's go." His voice was cold.

Maximus saw the hard look in Luke's eyes. He didn't comment on it, deciding it was best to let him feel. The duo walked silently back to the guild hall.

* * *

Luke walked lazily into the guild hall. Annoyed wasn't even what he was feeling anymore. Irritated, angry, mad, all three combined. Entering the office, he could see Nashi, J.T and Galina. They were already standing in a circle, in front of his father and mother. She stood right next to him, her small but strong hands wrapped around Laxus' right arm.

The sight of his team calmed him a little. But the storm of rage for his father wasn't so quieting. Luke glared at his shoes as he walked. He reached the back of J.T, and after feeling his presence J.T made space for his friend.. Luke, with Maximus behind, stood proudly in front of his father.

Luke finally looked up and meet his father's gaze. "What is it?"

Laxus, meeting his son's cold eyes, sighed and looked at each of Team Nashi's members.

"You are requested for a mission."

Luke raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Oh, and?"

Laxus gritted his teeth. "You are requested to go." He said rather reluctantly.

Luke glared. "I'm suspended." His tone reeked of spite.

"I'll let you off this time. Just this time." Laxus responded non-chalantly.

"And what if I don't want to?" Luke crossed his arms.

Something within Laxus snapped as yellow tendrils of thunder sparkled around him, showcasing his spiking anger and irritation. Luke knew what he was doing was stupid. But the satisfaction of angering his father, calmed his storm of rage.

"Luke!" J.T shouted in reprimand, trying to stop an upcoming battle. He glared at his bestfriend with impatience. "C'mon man, stop this stupidity."

Galina sighed. "Luke." Her voice was soothing.

As soon as Luke heard Galina's voice, his anger and had rapidly simmered down. There was something about her that always seemed to calm him down, no matter what. Although, not all of his emotions were always soothed.

Luke didn't release his glare towards his father. "Fine."

Nashi took this as her cue to start talking business. Luke wasn't acting serious and he was still filled with raw feelings, he wouldn't be able to comprehend anything the master says. "What's the mission?"

J.T looked to have thought the same. "And where?"

Laxus would loved to talk to Luke about his attitude, about everything, but this wasn't the time. "You have been requested specifically by the mayor of Hargeon to investigate a rather powerful magical aura. There's an area in the Northside of the city that is blocked off, most of the citizens that live there were reported missing. There are no known witnesses. Your return should be within a week."

Despite the subtle but obvious disappointment laced within the team's facial expressions, their interests were undeniable spiked. They were an S-Class Team. And although this wasn't necessarily an S-Class mission, the only way they could restore their ranking was to start from the bottom.

Laxus turned to look at J.T and stared into his eyes, unblinking.

J.T nodded. "We will complete this mission with few mistakes, Master."

Laxus nodded as well. "I know this isn't exactly a suitable mission for a team with a ranking like yours, but if anyone can redeem themselves its you four." His eyes softened a little as they landed on his son's, but Luke didn't notice as he gazed at his leather shoes.

Cana noticed this, and she was saddened that Laxus' display of affection towards his son was unnoticed.

Nashi grinned after a moment, her brown eyes were laced with unmeasurable confidence and determination. "We can handle it."

Luke looked away from his shoes. "Are you sure you want me to handle it." He mumbled, not completely down from discouragement. But still rising in flames of contained anger. Damn that Dreyar stubbornness.

Laxus locked away his current emotions towards the situation. "Yes. I know you can."

"Then don't go complaining when I do things my way, pops!"

Instead of lashing out, Laxus dismissed the group of teenagers. J.T, Galina, and Nashi left to go pack and say goodbye to their families.

Luke was the last one to leave, his mother walked with him to his spare room in the guild hall. When they reached his room, awkward silence consumed the small space as Cana watched her son pack a few things for the mission.

After a few moments, Luke sighs and sits on the edge of his bed. He directs his attention to his mother, who smiled at a family photo on his dresser. The photograph was taken twelve years ago, those years seemed a lot less complicated than the past few years of Luke's life. He remembered that day, it was a meaningful family tradition. Every year, his family's guild would participate in the annual Fantasia Parade. It was extremely special to Luke because it was one of the few times that his father openly expressed his happiness with him.

Cana moves to the other side of the bed to sit beside her son, her arms wrap around his back.

"Your father loves you. You know that, right?" Her fingers thread through the tresses of Luke's dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah, I know that deep down. It's just...he still treats me like I'm a kid. I mean, I know that I'm not a full adult yet, but I feel like I should've at least earned his trust."

"Well, its kind of hard for him to trust you after what you did during that rescue mission." Cana raises an eyebrow with a knowing smirk on her lips.

Luke sighs in response. "I know. I admit it was a stupid thing to do, I just released my inner Alpha Dreyar."

Cana pats her son on the back. "You know, just because your father doesn't trust you on missions, it doesn't mean he distrusts you as his son."

Luke smiles faintly in response. "Y'know, you're not doing too bad as my mom." He jokes with a small laugh.

"I wish I'd get more compliments like that from your sister." Cana laughed bitterly, her hand reaches behind the inside of her jacket.

Luke's eyes widen in shock as his mother reveals a black rectangular box, she hands him the box and convinces him to open it. He pulls out a thin gold chain with a gold lightning bolt shaped pendant in the center. His fingers curl around the necklace, his grayish blue eyes scan over his engraved initials.

The lightning dragon slayer turns his attention back to his mother, his eyes were laced with confusion. "Mom, what is this...?"

Cana smirks. "Its a new tradition your father and I came up with for the Dreyar/Alberona family. Lana will get one like yours when she's older."

Luke untangles the cold chain and secures it around his neck. He then pulls his mother in for a tight embrace, they hold onto each other for what felt like an eternity before Luke pulls away.

"I should get going, Nashi's impatience has probably already killed someone by now." He jokes with a chuckle as he stands up from the bed, grabbing the small duffel bag of his belongings.

Cana stands up as well, her eyes are soft as they stare up at her son. "Be careful, I need my son back in one piece."

Luke responds with a reassuring nod before leaving. Cana always had a hidden sixth sense feeling when it came to worrying about her kids, especially her son. But for some unknown reason, that feeling was amplified the moment Luke walked out that door.

 _ **A/N: BTW, a friend of mine help me come up with the song "Poison". So just this is an original song that belongs to me.**_


End file.
